The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pivoting head dolls and more particularly to a novel mechanism for actuating the pivoting in response to manually compressing the torso.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dolls having some form of animation to simulate the movement of an infant are well known in the prior art. Some forms of animation incorporated in such dolls include pivoting of the head or rocking of the head. Other forms of animation include operating eyes, lips or the like. The mechanisms utilized to accomplish the different types of animation take many forms.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and unique mechanism for converting compression in a first direction to an output motion normal thereto.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and improved mechanism for use in a doll.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a new and improved doll having a mechanism operable in response to compression of the torso for pivoting the head thereof, and for simulating a kissing action.
Prior art known to the applicant is listed in a separate communication to the Patent Office by way of illustration and not of limitation.